


The Story of Disney Princess Damien

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Disney Fairytales [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale based story brought on by one of my friends talking about Damien as a disney princess with Pip as his handsome prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Disney Princess Damien

Once upon a time in a hidden land, far from where any man could supposedly reach, there was a castle. An old castle, built by a group of people who believed that nothing could ever escape it's walls. When it was finally built, the people disappeared without a trace. The castle was abandoned for many years till, against all odds, a King and Queen took rest in it, finding it filled with food that never ran out or went rotten as well as beautiful furnishing. The Queen attended to the beautiful garden right in the centre while the King sent messages to the kingdom. It never bothered them that they could never leave for they had never been happier or safer than they were there.

Then one day, The Queen had a baby boy and named him Damien, but he was often referred to as a Princess. Damien was never bothered by this but some believed this was the cause of his bad attitude as a child. By the time he was twelve years of age, he calmed down and tried to help his mother and father.

One day, something climbed over the walls. It was huge with ten legs and ten dark eyes. There was no weaponry in the castle apart from kitchen knives yet still they tried to battle it. Damien lagged behind his parents as they ran at it and was unable to hit it but eventually hit him knocking him unconscious. When he finally awoke, many hours later, he was alone in the gardens, badly injured with no way of contacting the outside world.

In what was the neighbouring kingdom to Damien's father's, lived a prince. Though he was not truly a prince and not born into the family, his sister had married one of the three real prince's of the kingdom. He had been taken in with them as well as his sister. The young prince was named Phillip. A handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was far from the smartest tool in the shed and the others often taunted him but he paid them no heed.

As it got later in the year, the days became foggy and the castle was running low on supplies. Phillip was sent into town one morning to get some more food for the family. A horse and cart waited outside for him in the morning with a list of things he was supposed to buy. Warily, he mounted the horse and headed out down the long windy path, quickly getting lost in the thick fog. He did his best to keep going, believing that maybe he'd be able to guess the way or that the horse could. They took many wrong turns and Phillip was starting to believe he was well and truly lost. Then the horse spooked, and Phillip fell. He watched as the horse ran away out of sight before he could do anything. Phillip slowly got to his feet and attempted to scrape some of the mud off his outfit but to no avail.

A scrunched up piece of paper hit the back of Phillip's head and he turned around, looking for where it may of came from. Unable to find where, he open the ball of paper to see what it said, only to realise it said nothing. Confused, Phillip looked around again, trying to see if there were footsteps anywhere on the ground. Once again, he found nothing and decided it best to continue on, before hitting a wall only a few metres away. Phillip looked up the wall and noticed a silhouetted figure standing at the top, appearing to be looking down at him.  
"Excuse me, could you by any chance tell me the way back to the kingdom is?" He asked taking a few steps back before tripping and ending up in the mud. Obviously the figure atop the wall saw him since he could hear them laughing.  
"Tell me your name, then I'll help you." said the figure in a high pitched voice. Phillip frowned and thought for a couple of minutes before deciding there was no danger in telling the person.  
"I am Prince Phillip, I live in the nearby kingdom, and you?"  
"I am Princess Damien, and I am also from a kingdom not too far from here. Let yourself in, the door in a metre diagonally to your upper left."

Hesitantly, Phillip went through the door, readying his pathetic excuse of a sword in case it was a trap. He went as far in as he dared before looking around. On a ledge high above him was the one he could only assume was Damien, about his height with dark hair and fiery eyes, wearing a pale dress. The Princess climbed down from his perch and stood before the Prince.  
"If you're hungry, the dining room is this way, it's time for breakfast." Damien stated, pointing toward a large door that looked brand new. Phillip nodded and Damien took his hand, taking him into the dining room.

A large table spread almost the full length of the huge hall was in the centre of the hall, covered in all the food anyone could possibly want. Phillip stared amazed, even in the palace that he referred to as his home there was never this much food. The young Prince never realised how hungry he was till he laid eyes on it. Damien dragged him along behind him, grin spread wide across his face like he'd never been so happy and Phillip couldn't help but smile along with him. They sat and ate as the Prince told Damien about the outside world. Even when they could eat no more, Phillip still talked while Damien listened. It wasn't until late in the night that Phillip finally tired himself out and the Princess directed him to a guest room for the night.

Phillip woke early, trying to figure out where he was, not remembering his bed being quite so comfy or even his room looking so clean. He scratched his head as he sat up, finally remembering where he was. Still half-asleep, the Prince got changed into some clothes he found in the dresser and headed downstairs. He tried the door only to realise it was locked, figuring Damien would have the key, he left it alone and went to the gardens.

The Princess awoke in what was once his parents room and looked out the window, which had a spectacular view of the gardens. Looking out he could see that the plants were slowly starting to wilt so he'd have to fix them, as well as Prince Phillip asleep on the bench out there. After getting dressed, he headed down to wake the Prince. He awoke and watched Damien tend to the garden, quickly restoring it to it's former glory before then went for breakfast.

After breakfast, Damien showed him round the castle. Showing him the bedrooms, library, kitchens, secret passages and the grand hall, where the tour ended. Damien turned to look at Phillip, who was looking around the room (mainly the ceiling) amazed. The Princess cleared his throat.  
"Would you like to dance?" Damien asked. The Prince quickly nodded, having decided not to bring up the lack of music. They attempted to waltz, even with Phillip occasionally slipping up or Damien tripping, they managed to get to what would supposedly be the end of the song and the pair laughed.

It wasn't until dusk, while they were walking round the gardens that Phillip remembered the door and his home.  
"As much as I've loved spending time with you Damien, I really must be going. My sister will be worried sick about me. Do you mind opening the gate for me?" Phillip kindly requested. Damien looked at him slightly confused.  
"The gate doesn't open from this side, I've tried a million times, there's no way out once you are in. Even over the walls, they are much too high to jump from and there is no way that could guarantee a safe journey down. There's no point going under them, they go too far down and are too strong to break." Damien said, looking at the Prince who had a look of disbelief on his face. He ran to the door and pulled with all his might, yet it didn't budge. There was no keyhole or any form of opening mechanism. He turned back to Damien, going red with anger, yet saying nothing and returning to his room, ignoring the Princess shouting after him.

Princess Damien sat on top of the wall the whole night, looking desperately around for any safe way down but found none. The castle served it's purpose well, nothing would escape it. Looking out across the forest, he could see something moving, getting closer and closer to the castle. Damien watched trying to make out what the large figure could possibly be. Then he realised and quickly fled to wake Phillip.

The Prince was shook awake by the extremely panicked Princess, shouting about a monster coming. Phillip figured he was being silly and probably had a nightmare but, just to humour him, grabbed a sword and looked outside, just in time to see it climbing the wall. His blood ran cold and he tried to ready the sword, only to realise it was gone and the monster was getting closer extremely quickly. Prince Phillip looked around desperately for something to defend himself but couldn't before the monster had him against the castle wall. Unable to move, he closed his eyes and waited for death.

Yet death never came. Instead came a blood curdling wail as a sword was stabbed into one of it's many legs, and another, and another. The monster soon became lopsided and when Phillip opened his eyes, he saw Damien desperately clinging to the monsters back. He watched as Damien stabbed the limb holding Phillip against the wall, freeing him. It fell, destroying the landing he stood on, leaving Phillip no choice but to jump, only just managing to grab onto the monster's face. He managed to scramble up to the top of it's head just before it opened it's mouth, attempting to have him fall in, instead causing him to fall back into Damien.

The blonde prince grabbed the sword before Damien regained his balance, and ran forward. The sword was stabbed in as far as possible into the creatures neck then being sliced further round. It screeched again and began to shake, collapsing to the ground with a mighty thump! Phillip withdrew the sword and looked back at Damien, who mouthed that he shouldn't make a sound or a single movement.

After being still and silent for a couple of minutes, they heard the monster make a quiet distressed sound as it slowly attempted to get back to it's feet. Not noticing the Prince or the Princess still on it's back, it scurried back to the wall and climbed over, landing safely on the other side.

The pair dropped off the side of it, smiling and watching as it hurried away as fast as it could with it's injuries. Eventually out of sight, Phillip hugged Damien thanking him a million times over, even going as far as to kiss him.  
"Is there anything I can do in return?" Phillip asked beaming from ear to ear. Princess Damien laughed.  
"Take me to my kingdom. I want to see what my father was so proud of."

They finally found the horse and cart by the lake and travelled to what was formerly Damien's father's great kingdom. When they got there, they found it had been burned to the ground after a forest fire. Not wanting to leave Princess Damien there, sad and alone, Prince Phillip took him to their kingdom. He was allowed to stay in the castle and then one day, the pair were married.

And they all lived happily ever after.  
Except they probably wouldn't have if this had been a traditional fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so bad and I cheated on the ending. I hope you enjoyed it all the same though.  
> I'm sorry I didn't know what to write for the summary and this was wrote ages ago but I've been debating putting it up.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
